Cherry Blossom Extract
by xXxXDaawnXxXx
Summary: Notes of the heart play upon black a white, hand's dancing, creating, enchanting, telling a story, sharing feelings that can only be felt through the movement of music.  Recommended that you listen to the music being played while reading certain parts.
1. Chapter 1

_Cherry Blossom Extract_

_Notes of the heart play upon black a white, hand's dancing, creating, enchanting, telling a story, sharing feelings that can only be felt through the movement of music._

_**I do not own and of the Naruto characters, **_**Masashi Kishimoto is rightful owner! I only own the plot!**

**Distant Everyday Memories**

All my life I have loved the piano. My mother and father taught me until I was 8. . . Before they died. My mother taught me that the piano is an instrument that can take feelings that cannot be explained with words and turn them into music that can move other people's hearts and make them understand your own heart. That's how my parent's met, my father and mother went to the same university and both played piano. Father fell in love with my mother after hearing her play by chance when he was walking by the music room, he told her how amazing she was and he asked her on a date, from then on they were always together and they eventually fell in love, got married after 5 years of dating and had me.

After my parents died I went to live with my grandmother and grandfather. Grandmother worried dearly about me and tried everything she could to make me happy, but not even my grandmother could help me feel better, all I wanted was my mom and dad. About a month after my parents died I finally left my room, I walked downstairs and into the living room and there I saw it, my mother and father's grand piano. It was so beautiful. White, whiter than snow with cherry blossom petals all along the top, and branches of cherry blossoms all along the sides. It had always taken my breath away. My mother and father got it made right after I was born.

I walked over to the piano and ran my hands along its smooth pearl white and black keys thinking of all the times my mother and father played this beautiful piano. Tears welded in my eyes as I thought of how cold the keys felt and how my parents would never play these keys again. Arms encircled me from behind as my grandmother held me close and said in a soft voice "Would you like to know a way to keep your parents closer and not feel so far away?" I nodded sniffling. "If you play the piano it helps keep their memory alive and closer to you" I looked up into my grandmothers eyes. My grandmother always said that when I played the piano it sounded like my mother was playing when she was younger. "Really?" I asked. My grandmother nodded.

My grandmother let me go of her warm embrace and I sat down in front of the piano placing a hand over the keys as tear slid down my face and landed upon one of the keys. After a minute I started to play the very first song my mother had ever taught me "Distant Everyday Memories by Tenmon". As I played streams of tears fell from my cheeks as I thought of my mother and father and how I would never be held by them, hear their voices or them play a piano duet for me. After the last note of the piece ended and died I sobbed crying my heart out to heavens prying and begging deep in my heart that someone would give me back parents. My grandmother held me tightly picking me up and sitting on the sofa letting me cling to her breast and sob not caring about me soaking her shirt. Soon I cried myself out and fell asleep. Grandmother carried me upstairs and tucked me into bed stroking my head while I slept, as I slept I dreamt about a boy and a guitar. He had black hair with midnight blue in his hair while it was spiked in the back, he looked to be about 17. He was playing a beautiful song, soon a piano joined in and I realized it was me playing as I looked down and saw my hands moving along piano keys. The boy looked at me but I couldn't see his face because he was facing me with the light behind him, He stopped playing and walked over behind me raping his arms around me as I continued to play. I could swear I heard him say something but I couldn't make out what. Right after the song was over the dream started to fade and I awoke to the chirping of birds while the sun shone through my window and on my bed warming me as I stretched, I then smelt the scent of breakfast coming from downstairs so I got up and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and try to start moving onward to a brighter day.

Link for "Distant Everyday Memories ".com/watch?v=2NuuhRrRQZo

Okay so this is the first chapter to my fanfic, this is also my first time writing, so please let me know wat you think ^.^ sorry it's so sad but it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good Morning!_

Every night it's the same dream, I'm running in the dark trying to get closer to my parents as they walk away from me. "Mom! Dad! Please don't go!" But for once something changed. My mother and father stopped and turned around my mother holding me in a warm embrace. "You won't be alone anymore, he will be next to you." As my mother loosened her hold on me another pair encircled me from behind pulling me close as my parent's starter walking away again. "Nooo! Come back!" I cried my heart out as the person holding me leaned down and whispered into my ear with a caring tone. "It's ok I'm here for you, you just need to find me." I turned around and as I did he kissed me, I tried to see his face but my vision became blurry and I soon woke up the yells of an angry blond pig.

"Hey Sakura it's time to get lazy fat ass out of bed!" screamed a blond girl.

"urg Ino go away. ." I mumbled

"Sakura it's 8:25, do you really wanna be late for your first day at highschool?"

"FUCK!" I bolted out of bed and ran to my bathroom tripping over my skateboard and landing face first into last night's pizza. "AHHHH!" I got up and continued to my bathroom slamming the door as Ino laughed her head off.

"Oh yaaa, Sakura I forgot to tell you my watch is half an hour fast" Ino said in a mean voice.

"INO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Within 2 seconds there was a loud eep! and the sound of my bedroom door slamming.

*sigh* I thought she would never go away, I thought to myself. I walked over to my shower turned on the water put my hand under the water and waited for the right temperature. Once the water was perfect I started to get out of my PJs, once my clothes were off I stepped into the shower letting the water run over my body warming my body. After I was done warming up I washed my hair shaved and then got out of the shower. I grabbed I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair reaching my butt, oh did I mention my hair is pink, ya I know what kind of girl has pink hair. You see my in my all the girls get either red hair or pink hair, the pink hair usually skips a generation. My Green eyes soon landed upon a scar on my ribs just below my left breast. I traced my fingers over the scar remembering that fateful day when my parents were taken away.

"SAKURA HURRY UP!"

"Damn that Ino, why can't she just leave me alone."

"Sakura if you don't hurry I'm gonna staple a sign to that big forehead of yours saying billboard brow!"

"GRRR! Fine I'm coming just give me a min ok!"

"Ok just hurry up, you breakfast is getting cold."

I quickly dried my hair and put it into a ponytail and ran over to my dresser put on my lace pink bra and panties, then dashed over to my closet and put on a pair of black spandex, a jean skirt, and a red tank top. Once dressed I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. Once I hit the last step I heard the piano being played, I walked into the living room to see Ino playing my piano.While growing up I taught Ino how to play piano, she wasn't the greatest at it but she tried. Ino Hurd me enter the room and soon stopped and turned around.

"Took ya long enough! I thought you fell or something."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, common your grandma has breakfast for us." Pushing me from behind and into the kitchen.

"Us?"

"Ya, she made me some food while waiting for you to get your lazy ass outa bed."

"Pig" I snorted.

"What did you say?" Ino said in a demanding voice.

"Nuuutin." I smirked

"Why you Lit-."

"girls stop fighting and come eat, your going be late if you two don't hurry."

"Yes Ma'am." We both said in unison as we sat down and began to eat.

"Shit! It's already 8:40, we better go Ino."

"Ya we shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"Bye Grandma." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek grabbed my bag and chased after Ino and out the door.


End file.
